Vor
Vor is the final antagonist of the Disney Junior fantasy animated series Sofia the First, and the main antagonist of the series finale Forever Royal. She was an evil witch who was imprisoned inside a magical locket and was found by Prisma, while promising her power, she secretly plays her like a fiddle. When she gets free in the grand finale movie, she takes control of Prisma and plans to conquer both the Ever Realm and Enchancia and destroy Sofia and everyone else who gets in her way. She was voiced by Paty Lombard. Personality Vor can basically best be described as extremely conniving, vain, crafty and completely evil with absolutely no redeeming qualities. She is very sly and manipulative as she played Prisma like a fiddle when using her to find the Wicked 9 to release her from her locket. Once she is freed from the locket, she drops her calm facade and reveals her nature as a twistedly evil and psychopathic tyrant who will not hesitate to hurt or even kill those who get in her way—including children and even other innocents who've done nothing to her. Vor is also extremely sadistic as she states that she wants for Sofia to suffer in the worst way possible by taking everything she owns and loves. Yet, despite Vor's success in conquering Enchancia and the EverRealm, she can never seem to be satisfied with her tyrannical conquests as she reveals that she has future plans to extend her reign even further. All in all, Vor's overconfidence and pure dark heart is what ultimately does her in (both figuratively and literally). History Background At some point, Vor became imprisoned inside a magical locket, becoming its spirit host. She knows where to find the Wicked Nine, nine magical objects that belong to history's most devious villains. Because these objects will unleash unspeakable power when brought together, the Protectors locked Vor inside a safe in the Terrible Tower in their castle on the Mystic Isles. They sealed her in with a Crystal Lock made by the Crystalmasters on the Isle of Crystals. ''The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye'' After Prisma's capture, she was locked into a cell next to where Vor's safe is. This proves to be a mistake: Prisma recognizes the Locket for what it is and sees it as the key to her freedom. After a strangeling named Twitch shows up, Prisma tells him how to get the Locket for her since she knows about Crystal Locks due to the fact she and her sister Azurine made them all the time. After Twitch gets it, Prisma opens the Locket and frees Vor. She tells Prisma about the Wicked Nine and how, if the objects are brought to her, she will get her powers back. Twitch goes to get the first one for Prisma. When he returns with a Necessi-Key, Prisma breaks out and goes to get them herself. What Prisma doesn't know, however, is that Vor plans to take the power of Wicked Nine for herself and be free from her accursed locket. The objects all contain fragments of Vor's ring, which is the source of her evil magic - the key to her release. ''Forever Royal'' In the series finale, Vor succeeds in bringing all of the Wicked Nine together and reforms her magic ring, releasing her from the locket that the Protectors trapped her in long ago. In need of a corporeal form, Vor's spirit possesses Prisma and becomes a physical entity. Seeking revenge and power, Vor enlists Wormwood and Twitch as her minions and traps the Protectors with a powerful spell they cannot break, then uses a mind control spell to force Princess Sofia's mentor, Chrysta, to lure the princess to the Mystic Isles under false pretenses so as to eliminate her as a threat. She seals the gates of the Isles and takes off to conquer the Everrealm, starting with Sofia's home of Enchancia. With shards of crystal from her former prison, Vor creates an army of crystal minions and marches on Enchancia Castle, where she places King Roland and his family under the same spell she used on Chrysta to make Roland surrender his crown and then imprison themselves. Vor then plunges Enchancia into darkness and prepares to conquer all the other kingdoms, with future plans on taking Neverland once she is done there. Having freed her family, Sofia invokes her Amulet of Avalor to trap the wicked sorceress inside it, like it had done with Princess Elena. Vor manages to snag Sofia's ankle with her magic, however, and drags her inside as well, where she gloatingly taunts the princess with the fact that there are no friends who can help her inside the Amulet. However, Sofia sees the spirits of the Disney Princesses who helped her in her times of need and Sofia uses them and the love she feels for her family and friends to overcome Vor's dark magic and dispell her once and for all, also releasing a repentant Prisma from her control. Trivia *Vor's spirit aside the locket has a strikingly similar appearance to the spirit of the Evil Queen's Magic Mirror. In her corporeal form, she appears to be a combination of the Evil Queen and Maleficent. *Since Vor is the main antagonist of the series finale, she is the final antagonist of the series. Navigation Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Kidnapper Category:Game Changer Category:Sophisticated Category:Deceased Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Female Category:Paranormal Category:Power Hungry Category:Bigger Bads Category:Homicidal Category:Anarchist Category:Arrogant Category:Strategic Category:Mongers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Successful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Charismatic Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:Omniscient Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Egotist Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Gaolers Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Summoners Category:Evil Creator Category:Misanthropes Category:Mutilators Category:Opportunists Category:Energy Beings Category:Monarchs Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hypocrites Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychics Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Legacy Category:Mastermind Category:Deal Makers Category:Dark Forms Category:Vandals Category:Sadists Category:Supervillains Category:Oppressors Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Symbolic Category:Posthumous Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Leader Category:Neutral Evil Category:Greedy